


History Repeating

by underscoredom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pack Dynamics, and there are flashbacks to Derek's past, and they've all learned to relax around each other, like EricaBoyd, sterek, when everything's calmed down and it's their last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's has a new family with these kids. He is totally the pack's dad, even if no one's saying it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

It was Boyd who had taken the time to write down everything they needed. He'd torn it and given Derek the longer half of the list. Derek makes a face but accepts it. It was better than what Derek had planned to do, which was to prowl all the aisles and put everything he thought he hadn't seen in the kitchen in the bag.

 

As a teen, he'd hated doing the groceries, when all he wanted was to run in the woods or drive along and outside of town in his car. Sometimes, lacrosse practice got him out of it and Jason would be forced to do it. Except, sometimes, Jason's band practice would clash with his and they'd settle who'd buy the week's groceries by wrestling and rough housing until Laura would kick them both and call them idiots.

 

As kids though, Derek and Jason would beg to be taken along, if only because they got to ride inside the cart and see how many packs of chips and cookies they could sneak in the cart. (Stealth exercises, they'd say in unison, eyes deceitfully wide and innocent, when asked.)

 

The best part was probably Mr. Altman's ice cream stall. He sold two scoops for the price of one and Jason always asked for an extra scoop even if he never finished it. Mr. Altman greeted them by name after two months of being regular customers and on their birthdays, he'd wink and add sprinkles. They'd return home licking sticky fingers.

 

When they finish, Derek drags Bod there.

 

"My treat," Derek insists. "You didn't have to come with me."

 

It's still on the same spot, near the baggage counter. Mr. Altman is gone now, or at least, has passed on the stall to his son. Derek recognizes him, had seen him behind the stall, seated with his feet swinging. He and Jason would sometimes play hide and seek with him between aisles, if the lines along the cashier were long and slow.

 

Derek smiles as he gives his order but Aaron spares him only a polite nod and a questioning look as he asks Boyd what flavors he wants.

 

Boyd licks him lips, eyeing the flavors.

 

"Can I get an extra scoop?" he asks Derek.

 

 

Boyd's ice cream is unfinished and half-melted when they reach the house. Stiles' jeep is parked outside. They can hear him, Scott and Allison at the back. Boyd joins them once they bring in the groceries.

 

Just as Derek finishes unpacking, they stumble in, leaves in their hair and dirt smudging Scott's cheeks. After greeting Derek, they follow Boyd to the living room. Stiles lingers, looking for something in the newly stocked fridge.

 

"Welcome home, honey," Stiles jokes. "I see you had an outing with your favorite son."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek grumbles as he stacks the canned goods and puts them inside a cabinet. Stiles laughs.

 

"Sure and you don't do the groceries until you're sure it's Boyd who has to come with you and only because you like treating him to ice cream."

 

Stiles had probably meant to poke his shoulder but had ended up poking his cheek when Derek had turned to grab the rest of the groceries.

 

"Eugh. Did you touch the fridge with sticky fingers?"

 

"Boyd gave me the rest of his ice cream," Stiles explained with a smack of his lips.

 

"Make sure to wash your hands before touching anything else," Derek reminds him, leaving to join the others in the living room. Behind him, Stiles laughs.

 

"Fine, _dad_."

 

*

 

It's particularly cold at this time of the year but what bothers Derek all the more is the jersey that Erica had forced him to wear. It's Isaac's extra jersey and although Isaac might be lean, the jersey is still big and so still fits Derek. It's a little snug but Erica thinks it's perfect. Personally, Derek doesn't know why he has to wear Isaac's jersey when she and Boyd get away with wearing shirts matching the school colors but he's not going to make a big deal about it. It's one of the season's last games and Isaac is in the frontline and Derek rarely goes to the games so he might as well show his support.

 

They sit at the very top of the bleachers, in order to get a better look at the entire field. Erica wolf whistles and Boyd lets out a cheer when Isaac steps out to the field. Derek raises his hand in greeting when Isaac turns to the crowd, sure that he can smell their scent anyway. Scott follows Isaac's gave and nearly stumbles into another player. From the benches, Derek spies Stiles turning to the crowd. Two rows down, Lydia is also looking for the source of Scott's tumble. She spots Derek and while he keeps his eyes on the field, he is sure he heard the click of a cell phone.

 

"Wow, not even glaring. This is very zen of you," Erica comments even as she waggles her fingers back at Lydia in greeting.

 

"I've resigned myself to my fate. I'm sure by now, Lydia's forwarded the picture to everyone and you'll all have that as my contact photo in your phones." Erica sniggers.

 

"Just remember the idea came from you, boss,” Boyd comments. He is already taking out his phone as it alerts him of a message and probably doing what Derek predicted they would do. Boyd's lips quirk up in a small smile. Erica laughs and gets her phone to do the same thing.

 

Before Derek can take their phones away, the whistle blows and they all focus on the game, cheering for Beacon High. Isaac is good, very much so. He assists the players, Scott and Jackson more so than others and scores twice. At one point, Stiles comes out of the field and they do some complicated manoeuvring he's seen them practice in the woods.

 

Derek doesn't join in the clapping or yelling or stamping of feet but he does stand with the others as Jackson makes the winning throw. Isaac could have made the shot, Derek notes, but only if he'd wolfed out. Instead, he passed the ball to Jackson and Derek can't help but feel prouder of him for that.

 

 

 

 

After the game, despite that someone in the team had already arranged a victory party at their place, the pack still meets up to talk about hosting their own victory party. Of course, Derek’s house is sacrificed for the venue. Derek is already anticipating the argument over who's in charge of cleaning up and whose turn it was to provide trash bags (even if they know Derek always has an extra pack ready. His uncle had insisted after waking up to the first party's mess). He is horrified at the thought that everyone will have Lydia's picture of him as their contact photo but not as horrified at the prospect of someone bringing sparklers (all right, it wasn't just Uncle Peter who was traumatized by that party).

 

But he puts all those worries aside and pulls Isaac into a one armed hug. Isaac beams but only for a second and then he is wriggling away, pretending that he was too cool for that. Before he gets way though, Derek hears another snap of a phone and he looks up to see Stiles grinning at them, fingers moving across the screen as he, no doubts, sends it to everyone.

 

*

 

By the sixth store, Derek is pissed.

 

Earlier, she had dragged him from home, demanding that he, of all people, accompany her to the mall for some shopping. Apparently, Danny was busy hanging out with Jackson and Lydia was too 'eyes on me' for her taste. ("Like you aren't," Derek had grumbled but she had laughed it off.)

 

They've spent an hour going around stores. She prowls (prowls because that is exactly what she's doing, minus the claws) each shop, intently looking out for whatever it is she needs. She keeps on getting clothes off the racks and holding it out in front of her and asking for his opinion. It didn't seem to matter whether he thought it was okay or not; she'd throw the items back in and then leave the store. At first, Derek was confused. Laura never took him shopping, was he saying the wrong things?

 

But now, he's pissed because Erica is being a pain in his ass but he thinks he gets it. Erica is restless. There's something she needs to tell him but it's either she can't, won't or doesn't know how.

 

She doesn't even eye anything. She just stands in the middle of the store, hands on her hips, and tells him, "This is crap. Can we go now?" As if he were the one with an attitude.

 

Derek rolls his eyes and ignores the indignant spluttering coming from the sales clerk. He grabs her and drags her outside. He doesn't let go of her arm until they reach the car, not even when she starts digging her heels in and tries resisting him.

 

"Get in," he tells her. They pull out of the parking lot and drive off. Erica is obviously sullen, choosing not to speak, until Derek makes a right instead of the left they take back home.

 

"What the hell? Where are you taking me?" she demands.

 

"Shut it," he tells her. She glares at him, he can feel it, but keeps quiet. Derek drives until they reach a diner at a gasoline station by the outskirts of town. Laura used to take him and Jason there for moments like this. When they were being moody and snappy, even to their parents. Looking at the worn neon sign blinking steadily on, he finds that he misses Laura even more. She'd handle this better than he could.

 

 

 

 

"All right. Tell me."

 

Derek orders them both coffee and waits. As irritated as he was with Erica, he will wait this out.

 

He's had two refills while hers is left untouched when Erica caves. She heaves a sighs like it's both a blessing and a curse. She tears through packet after packets of sugar as she tears through her worries (college, her and Boyd, the pack) and by the end, she's formed a relatively small mountain on her saucer. She blinks, as though she hasn't realized what she's done.

 

"Feeling better?" he asks. She mulls it over, plays with the sugar and takes a sip of her coffee. (She makes a face when she realizes how cold it is) But she looks back at him and nods.

 

"Thanks," she says although she seems reluctant to admit that this one-sided conversation helped. Derek nods. He pays for their drinks and they leave. The drive back home is quiet but the mood is definitely lighter.

 

Tomorrow, Derek will see two messages and a missed call in his phone. The missed call is from Scott, which Derek will get back to. The messages are from Stiles. The first message alerts Derek that there’s something bothering Erica. The second one is received later in the evening, with Stiles thanking him ‘for whatever alpha thing you did.’


End file.
